A Haunting in the Cemetery
A Haunting in the Cemetery is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Revenge of the Ghouls. Plot The gang was sitting in their seat at the Malt Shop. (Fred, bored): Oh man, you guys. We haven't had a mystery to solve for weeks. (Shaggy): And that's a bad thing? (Velma, reading the news paper): Not so fast, you guys. It says here that some strange activity has been seen in the cemetery recently. (Daphne): Sounds like something to investigate. (Shaggy): No way. (Scooby): Reah, no way. (Fred): Come on, guys. Let's go to the cemetery. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo gulped. (Shaggy): Aw, come on Velma. Why'd you have to bring that up? Later on, the gang arrived at the cemetery. (Fred): This place sure is big. We'd better split up. Me, Daphne, and Velma will go check the east side of the cemetery. Shaggy and Scooby, you guys check the west side. (Shaggy, walking away with Scooby): Alright. As they walked away, Fred, Daphne and Velma walked in the opposite direction. The Phantom (from the SDWAY episode Hassle in the Castle) then slowly peered out from behind a tree after they walked past it. (Shaggy): Why can't we like, ever investigate some place that isn't creepy? (Scooby): Rike a haunted rizza parlor? (Shaggy): Exactly. I wouldn't mind chasing creeps as long as there was food around. The Phantom then appeared from behind Shaggy. Scooby was instantly began to shake in fear. (Shaggy): What's wrong, Scooby-Doo? You look like you've seen a ghost. (Scooby, pointing behind Shaggy): The Rhantom! Shaggy turned around to see for himself, and his hair stuck out in fear. (Shaggy): ZOINKS! The Phantom? Like, run Scoob! He and Scooby began running full speed with The Phantom beginning to laugh evily, although it didn't chase them. When the two stopped, they were right next to a semi-dug hole. (Scooby): What's ris hole for? (Shaggy, gulping): It looks like a grave. Maybe the Phantom's digging one just for us? Scooby-Doo gulped at that thought. Suddenly, a middle-aged man appeared with a shovel in hand. He had thick, long, light brown hair that met with a beard of the same color. He had on old muddy blue jeans and an muddy, worn-out jacket. It was unbeknownst to Shaggy and Scooby that he was the grave digger, so they were certainly frightened be his sudden appearance. (Grave Digger): What are you two doing out here in the middle of the night? (Shaggy): We're just like, investigating all the spooky happenings that have been going on in the cemetery at night. (Grave Digger): Well, I'd leave here if I were you. Or else you might never have the chance. Scooby-Doo jumped in Shaggy's arms, as they were both terrified by those words, accompanied by his raspy voice. (Shaggy): Like not to be rude or anything, Sir. But who exactly are you, and what are you doing here so late at night? (Grave Digger): My name is Anthony Binst, and I'm the grave digger in this cemetery. I'm afraid you won't find anything here. (Shaggy, to Scooby): Well, I guess we'd better tell the rest of the gang we didn't have any luck. (Scooby): Rood idea. The two began to turn around and walk away. (Anthony): Heed my warning! You and your friends best leave this place while you still can. And never return. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were searching for clues around a section of fairly large tombstones. Daphne picked up a small torn piece of paper and examined it. (Daphne): Hey, guys. Check this out. It looks like an old newspaper article. (Fred): You're right, Daphne. And it looks like it's dated September 5th, 1921. (Velma): The article says that someone named Liam Grieves discovered something, but the paper is torn from there. (Fred): Whoever tore it must not want anybody to know what it is. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo ran to them. (Daphne): Did you guys find anything yet? (Shaggy): No, but we saw The Phantom. (Daphne): The Phantom? You mean that ghost we encountered on Haunted Isle? (Shaggy): The very same. (Fred): Velma, your family owns the Coolsville Criminology Museum. Don't you guys have the Phantom's costume? (Velma): We did, but it disappeared a few weeks ago, and nobody's seen it since. (Shaggy): We also met the spooky grave digger, Anthony Binst. He told us to leave before it's too late. (Fred): Too late for what? (Shaggy): I don't know, but I don't really want to find out. (Scooby): Maybe re's the rhantom. (Daphne): But what does that have to do this kooky old cemetery? (Fred): We'll have to find out. I know where we- The Phantom suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke and chased the gang around the grave yard, until they found an empty grave hole and jumped inside. Daphne was the only one who didn't jump, and the Phantom swooped down and grabbed her, then disappeared. (Scooby): Raphne! Not long after, Anthony peeked his head over the hole, with another head poking out next to him, although the boy was a lot younger than him, and he had no mud on him. (Anthony): You kids need to get out of this cemetery before the Phantom gets you, too. Me and my son, Jeff, are about to start digging a hole and we don't need you getting in the way of things. Jeff went away and soon after, the Phantom reappeared and grabbed Anthony, and took him away, too. Fred noticed something on the ground. It was some kind of powder. (Fred): Look gang. This powder must be how the Phantom appeared before. The gang climbs out of the hole and hear a banging noise coming from an old shed. Fred opens it to find Anthony. (Anthony): Thanks for your help, kids. But you better get going, because this is a dangerous place. (Shaggy): Best advice we've been given all day. (Fred): No thanks, we're not leaving until we solve this mystery. (Velma): Wait a minute. If Anthony's not the Phantom, then that means Jeff must be the Phantom. (Fred): Yeah. He wasn't around when the Phantom kidnapped him, too. Scooby-Doo noticed something in the back of the shed. It was a tan sack, but it was moving. (Scooby): Raggy, look! Shaggy saw it and untied the sack, which held Daphne in it. She was all muddy. (Daphne): Thanks, guys. But now I'm covered in this mud. Fred grabbed a rag from a shelf in the shed, and handed it to her. (Fred): Here you go, Daph. (Daphne): Thanks, Freddie. On the shelf where Fred took the rag from, Velma noticed a torn piece of paper and picked it up. (Velma): Jinkies! Gang, I think I've got this mystery just about figured out. (Fred): Great, Velma. Now all we need is bait to lure the Phantom. (Scooby): Ro way! (Shaggy): Yeah, like, ro way! Velma held up a box of Scooby Snax, which seemed to make them change their minds. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are then seen walking through the cemetery. (Scooby): Roo-hoo! Mr. Rhantom? (Shaggy): We've ignorned Anthony's orders and will continue snooping around the cemetery. Behind a near-by mausoleum, Velma, Fred, and Daphne were watching them. (Velma): Fred, that's so fake. "We will continue snooping around"? (Daphne): I know. You actually told them to say that? (Fred): Well, how else are we supposed to get its attention? The girls sighed and face-palmed. Meanwhile, the Phantom had showed up and Scooby and Shaggy screamed, and then ran towards the mausoleum. When the Phantom was close to the mausoleum, Scooby and Shaggy jumped out of the way, and the Phantom fell into a hole covered in grass. The rest of the gang came out. Later on, the Phantom was now up on ground level and the police had arrived on the scene. (Velma): Now let's see who the Phantom really is. She pulls off the disguise to reveal that it was... (Rest of the Gang): Anthony Binst?! (Velma): Just as I suspected. (Scooby): Rut, why? (Velma): I think I have the answer to that. At first, the torn news article didn't make sense, but when we were in the shed I found the other half of the article, but it also was covered in muddy finger prints. Mud that was also on Daphne when we found her. Remember when we first met Jeff? He didn't have an inch of mud on him. The other half of the article said that Liam Grieves had discovered gold in the Old Coolsville Mines, but it was shut down before anyone could claim it because of intense leaks from a nearby lake. He knew if anybody found the article, they would try to find it themselves. (Shaggy): But wasn't he kidnapped by the Phantom? Jeff wasn't around then. (Jeff, walking in): That's because I did that. I knew my dad was behind the Phantom from the beginning. And I couldn't let him get away with it, so I briefly donned on the disguise and locked him in the shed. (Daphne): But what does this cemetery got to do with the Coolsville Mines? (Velma): It turns out, the mines are located directly under this cemetery. (Fred): And as a grave digger, he had the perfect opportunity to look for it. (Anthony, as he is put into the police car): And I would have found it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids. (Shaggy): They all say that. (Scooby): All in a ray's work for Scooby-Dooby-Doo! ---- Velma arrived at her house after the mystery was solved. She walked into her room and turned the lights on. She gasped and noticed the windows were wide open, with a chilly breeze coming in. On the floor was a message etched into the hardwood boards that said: THIS CASE WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING. THERE ARE PLENTY MORE TO COME. THE MYSTERY IS FROM OVER. BE CAREFUL. Characters *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Anthony Binst *Jeff Binst Villains *The Phantom Suspects *Jeff Binst Culprit *Anthony Binst - He wanted to find the gold that had supposedly been discovered underneath the cemetery. Locations *Coolsville **Malt Shop **Cemetery **Velma's House Notes/trivia *This is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Revenge of the Ghouls, as well as the series overall.